A Little Bit of Happiness
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Translation of "Un Petit Brin de Bonheur". "Life can be ironic. If someone told me that one day I was going to marry the King of Pirates and that I'd have his baby, I would have kicked this person overboard and let the sharks have a feast out of him." One-Shot. Luffy/OC. Rated T for Suggestive Themes.


**So this is my first attempt at translation. This is originally my work in French, and it has the name: « Un Petit Brin de Bonheur ». If you can read French, you can go and take a look. Of course, I didn't translate it world by world, I did adapt it. I hope I didn't make too much mistakes (If so, please tell me!), and I really hope you will like it! Well, without more further ado.. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**A Little Bit of Happiness**

In the middle of the night, on a hot summer day, I was between dreamland and reality, until the cries of a baby made my eyes open. I sighted, but sat up. I was about to get out of bed until a hand made his way to my stomach and forced me to lie down again. Big black eyes entered my fields of vision before a man's voice said « I'll go. ». A light kiss ghosted my forehead and I felt the bed move. I heard footsteps on the floor and slowly, they faded when they left the room. I smiled and closed my eyes to try to fall asleep once more, but too many thoughts were in my mind. Thoughts about my past, about that special day that changed my life forever. Thoughts of my present, of the two most precious persons that were in my life.

Life can be ironic. If someone told me that one day I was going to marry the King of Pirates and that I'd have his baby, I would have kicked this person overboard and let the sharks have a feast out of him. The reason? Quite simple. I hated pirates. Well, I still hate them, but not all. After living almost all my life on a little island that was constantly attacked by pirates, the probability of loving them back are really slime. But you know, meeting a men and his strange crew can really change that opinion. I remember how I met him like it was yesterday. He entered my life like a bullet (and that's not an exaggeration). He got through my door, and when I say through, I really mean it. He completely pulverised my door into a million pieces like it was nothing. Then there was some confused talk, yelling, running, hiding, another talk (more peaceful this time), running some more before setting sail. And the crew had a new member: me. When I mentioned that I was working at a bakery, the captain already made his choice. It did not matter if I was against it, he would have forced me if he had to. But happily for him, I said Yes in a heartbeat. It can seem cliché, but even if I hated his kind, I couldn't help it.

I madly and completely fell in love with the captain.

His aura of joy, his mysterious eyes that shined brighter than the stars and his big smile made me floating on a little cloud.

From all the things he did since East Blue to the Grand Line (that the sniper told me, not forgetting to tell the great adventures of Usopp-_sama_!), I couldn't help but admire the straw hat captain.

A smile made his way to my lips as I recall those happy times. Sometimes, I was wondering how he did it.

Even if I loved him from the very first day, I never dared confess my feelings to the young men. For one, I was afraid he didn't return my love, and second reason, I wasn't even sure that my stupid captain understood the real meaning behind my words.

It was only a couple of years later, when he finally realised his dream and we were celebrating his new title, that he literally jumped on me as I was talking to the navigator and the sniper that were a little drunk, and he asked me to be his queen. My answer didn't wait and he took my hand to slip on my ring finger a beautiful gold ring. And the redhead reacted strongly at this by yelling in his face. The ring was apparently hers. And then, weeks later, Luffy and I got married.

You know what my marriage looked like?

The ceremony took place on the deck of the Thousand Sunny and it went by as fast as a rocket. Luffy, patient as ever, told Shanks, who was playing the priest for our marriage, to « hurry the hell up » until the kiss. As Luffy put his hand on my cheek, the wind whistled and a canon ball almost blew our brains off. The marines found us. My husband reacted calmly. He put his other hand on my cheek and gave me a tender kiss on my lips before spinning around and cracking his knuckles with a predator smile on his face. Let's just say that the marines regretted interrupting us. And his tuxedo didn't make it out alive either after the battle. Nami was mad about that, since she was the one who bought it for the pirate King.

And five months later, I told the crew that I was pregnant. You should have seen their faces. It's as if they thought Luffy didn't know how babies were born. And certainly not how they were made.

I can assure you he knows EXACTLY how it works.

After that, for both my safety and the baby's, we moved to his hometown, the beautiful village called _Fuchsia Town_, where we actually were.

As I recall all these moments, I didn't notice my husband returning from feeding our little treasure until he put his arm around me and he buried his nose in the crook of my neck. He let out a deep sigh.

« Luffy? » I whispered.

« Hum? » He said back, his voice sleepy. His answer vibrated on my skin.

I turned around to face him.

« You didn't forget to tuck Iris with her favorite blanket, did you? » I told him. You know she can't sleep without it. »

He answered with another « Hum ». He then started to play with the edge of my shirt and he gave me butterfly kisses on my neck. A shiver climbed all the way through my spine. It was just crazy the effects that his caresses and kisses had on me.

He began to bite gently on my skin. My breath got stuck in my throat.

« Say, Aléa... » Whispered Luffy against my neck.

I was going to answer, but he stopped me by biting a little bit harder. The words that got out weren't even coherent. He took advantage of my state by putting his hand on the bare skin of the small of my back and he started making circles.

« What do you say we give our little rainbow* a brother or sister? » He asked as if it was nothing.

I sensed my cheeks going red over what he was implying.

« Don't you think we should wait until I get my previous weight before even thinking of me being pregnant again? » I said. After all, it was only two months since I gave birth to my precious daughter.

Luffy looked up and stared at my eyes, a confuse expression on his face.

« Why? I think you're fine just the way you are. » He said innocently.

I smiled at him, put my right hand on his cheek and caressed his scar under his eye.

« You're an angel... » I whispered before kissing him lovingly.

As we were pulling away and my eyes were still closed, he asked:

« So, is that a Yes? »

I slowly laughed.

« Let's at least wait until Iris can sleep through the entire night before reconsidering it, okay? » I told him.

He nodded, a smile as big as his heart on his face, before he buried once more his nose on my neck and, a minute later, I could hear his light snoring. I sighted, happy.

I wouldn't trade my life for anything in the world.

***Iris means Rainbow in Latin.**


End file.
